Hell Rising Wiki talk:ImprovementProject
Nice idea, just beware making major edits to peoples' or group's pages as some people might get testy. --Tex Arcana 17:24, 5 December 2007 (MST) :scope of changes won't exceed making sure groups are Group: and players User: --EVA-251 17:28, 5 December 2007 (MST) ::Just wanted to bring it up. I've seen your work and I'm sure your changes will be fine. --Tex Arcana 18:19, 5 December 2007 (MST) :Just wanted to let you know that some people got real pissy with EJ when he first started to put the User tag on the bottom of their pages. --IronMikeTyson 11:00, 7 December 2007 (MST) ::Amen to that. You would've thought I came to their house and crapped on their kitchen table. Seriously. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 21:08, 7 December 2007 (MST) So I've gone and dropped in on Vaderik's Talk Page with a hearty round of kudos and a link to the Wiki Improvement Project page. With all the hard work he's done spading like a maniac and updating the Items page to include items that weren't even there before, I feel like this is a guy we really wanna get participating in this, or at least supporting this. He's a dedicated spader and updater, and he knows how to create and edit pages better than I can. -Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 19:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Questions Area Unsure about moving something, changing something? Ask here, someone surely will answer. :http://wiki.hellrising.com/index.php?title=The_Seer_Brothers ::Because editing history is gone, I am going to assume that User:ShadowRising7 would be this pages proper name? ''(Reverted edits by Afroduck lives (Talk); changed back to last version by ShadowRising7) I was wondering about the page http://wiki.hellrising.com/index.php?title=3i . I think it's a group page, but it could possibly be an information page. Just wanted some input from others. --Whatley2212 16:32, 12 December 2007 (MST) :Looks more like part of a Information page. It lacks standard group information.--EVA-251 19:10, 12 December 2007 (MST) Improving Wiki By Combining Map and Neighborhood Pages I was thinking, wouldn't be better if we took the Neighborhoods page and take the suburbs overview and put it on City Map in their suburb maps. Example: Take the Sobersville and put it on City Map/Sobersville underneath the key. --Psychodelic 17:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps, depends on how big the page would be and how it would look. :User:EVA-251/Sandbox :This is your idea, right? Also, perhaps putting the map UNDER the Suburb's info page could work, via integrating it with Template:SuburbInfo --EVA-251 11:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is my idea. Plus it would show you relevent information about the suburb you are in without going to the netghborhood page and save you time. Also we could still keep the neighborhood page and link it to the map. --Psychodelic 04:05, 6 August 2008 (UTC) User Pages I think they're all properly categorized now. http://wiki.hellrising.com/index.php?title=Special:Uncategorizedpages ? :Yep :D --EVA-251 19:10, 12 December 2007 (MST) Throwing my hat into the ring Okay, since I'm pro-wiki improvement and I've already stated so in OL, now that I've found this I'm gonna get involved. I'm dedicating myself to eliminating as many of those question marks in the Max Stack columns of the Items section of the wiki. First up: Bag of Blood. Following that: the Blunt Weapons section.--Ketorts 04:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Deletions Requests Image:Twilight overview boltside.GIF is a misspelt copy of Image:Twilight overview Boltside.GIF can it be deleted? Thanks. --Rosslessness 06:51, 22 August 2010 (EDT) Image:Twilight overview Cider Hill.GIF is a misspelt duplicate of Image:Twilight overview Cider Hills.GIF can it be deleted? Thanks. --Rosslessness 06:54, 22 August 2010 (EDT)